


Anger

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, Gwen Bashing, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Owen is a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: Ianto is fed up the Torchwood team and Jack. Unable to get over the events of That Year, Ianto asks for retcon.





	

Anger

Ianto is fed up with the Torchwood team and Jack. Unable to get over the events of That Year, Ianto asks for retcon.

Ianto stared at the ceiling in his flat willing himself to get out of bed, he was late and didn’t care. Jack had returned from being gone for four months, and he didn’t care. He didn’t care about a lot of things right now. Ianto knows he is walking a fine line between love and hate, living and dying. Surviving and…..not.

He remembered that year too. Millions dying from the blades of the Toclafane, humanity enslaved by a mad time Lord. But Ianto survived, he survived but it left him angry at the world, and angry that no one remembered the hell they had been through. When he returned to the hub after the reset, seeing the team once again, he thought things would have changed, he had. Jack was gone so no longer was he the administration and janitor, he became a field agent, and his year of running from the Toclafane, working for the resistance had honed his skills sharper than a blade. But the team didn’t remember that year, they didn’t know Ianto was the only survivor.

Jack had left the team Gwen had a meltdown, Ianto pragmatic reminded everyone _they were Torchwood and would carry on,_ and they did. Gwen wanted to be second in command but Ianto insisted Owen take lead in the field, but after the first mission it became clear to everyone that Ianto, the coffee making janitor, was even better than Jack at coordinating attacks and recognizing various alien lifeforms. Owen quickly declared Ianto be in charge while out in the field.

Then Jack returned, and Ianto’s brilliant leadership skills were forgotten, once again relegated to coffee making janitor, Ianto….was fed up. Fed up with Owen’s acerbic attitude and constant put downs, Gwen’s attitude that she was better than him because she was Jack’s favorite, sometimes even Tosh forgot her please and thank you. So Ianto came to a full stop. No more would have be at the beck and call of his colleagues, let them wallow in the filth they created on a daily basis. Ianto was done. He hated Torchwood and he hated the team.

When Jack had returned Ianto was working up the courage to tell him he remembered, he found Jack and Gwen alone together in the cells, hearing Jack’s confession about returning for the Welshwoman broke what little resolve he had left, but made him even more determined to leave Torchwood. Jack’s offer of a date was met with such a firm _no_ , it surprised Jack. He had asked a few days later thinking maybe it was the wrong time to ask but the answer was still the same. Jack had subtly mentioned wanting to pick up where they had left off, but seeing the basilisk stare quickly changed it to something better still did not get a positive response.

Jack knew his team would be angry at his leaving, but he returned to them, so he didn’t understand why Ianto still held so much animosity towards him, when he noticed that it wasn’t just him on the receiving end of the Welshman’s ire. The hub in general was no longer cleaned, desks were over flowing with detritus from the work day. Only Ianto’s desk was clean and organized.

Both Gwen and Owen had come complaining that Ianto wasn’t doing his job, to whit Jack asked for examples. Gwen complained that her desk was a mess that she couldn’t find files she was looking for and, “when I asked Ianto, _he_ didn’t know where it was either! I mean it is _his_ job to keep this place clean”

Owen was put out because his medical bay was a mess, alien entrails were all over the floor and his equipment wasn’t sterilized. Jack listened and began to realize the ire of the Welshman

Ianto spent his time either in the archives, or in the tourist office, never in the main hub. Jack had quietly asked Tosh if this was normal, to which she told Jack about Ianto being brilliant in the field while he was gone, but now that Jack was back.

“I think….Ianto is angry, more frustrated. We worked as a really good team while you were gone. I think he feels sidelined. Neither Gwen or Owen give him respect for what he does….” Tosh said looking at Jack.

Jack patted her shoulder, Tosh was very observant so he was sure she was right, but what to do about Ianto.

“Ianto coffee!” Owen snapped at the archivist as he was walking through the hub. Ianto saluted Owen with two fingers and continued to walk.

Owen having had enough of the ‘pouting,’ Welshman snidely remarked, “what’s the matter _tea boy_ , not getting it up the arse, Jack find a new part time shag?”

Jack, Tosh and Gwen watched as Ianto turned and walked over to Owen’s desk. Owen stood up so fast his chair fell over. Ianto arm whipped out and grabbed the medic by the throat, and started to squeeze. Owen shocked grabbed Ianto’s wrist. Jack could see Ianto shaking in anger, then slowly lift Owen onto the tips of his toes, his arm shaking with the effort.

“My name is Ianto, Mr. Jones, not tea boy.” Ianto said calmly to the bulging eyes of the medic.

Ianto squeezed harder, Owen started making choking noises.

“stop it!” Gwen shouted rushing over trying to pull the Welshman’s arm. Jack and Tosh also made their way over to intervene.

“The next time you refer to me anything other them my name I will come over rip out your tongue and shove it so far up your arse you will taste your own shite.”

Ianto suddenly let Owen go, falling to the ground cough and sputtering clutching his throat.

“Ianto you had no right attacking Owen!” Gwen started to yell.

Ianto's head whipped around towards Gwen, when Jack stepped between the two putting up his hand in a councilor manner.

“Easy Ianto.” Jack though Ianto looked very likely to continue his assault on the next person to challenge him.

Ianto slowly took stock of his team mate. “I’m done with all of you. Clean up your own shite from now on.” Ianto turned and made his way towards the stairs for the archives.

“Jack, you need to reprimand him!” Gwen said loudly for the Welshman to hear.  Jack watched the retreating back which didn’t even flinch at the outcry.

“Everyone boardroom, now. Owen?” Jack looked at the medic who had crawled onto his knees and used his desk to help him to standing. The four member walked to the conference room quietly.

Gwen sat next to Jack, preened at him then looked at the Owen and Tosh.

“Right we need to decided.” Gwen began when Jack interrupted her.

“Stop Gwen, _we_ are not deciding anything. I will decide if Ianto is going to be reprimanded. No, the reason why I wanted to talk to you.”

“Wait _if_ Jack, _if?_ Ianto attacked Owen!” Gwen began.

Jack looked at her, “Owen antagonized him.”

Gwen snorted, “Owen always antagonizes him, why should this time be any different.”

“Because maybe he is tired of Owen’s shite.” Tosh replied. Sure she loved the medic but he was a down right douche bag when it came down to it.  

“That doesn’t give him.” Gwen began.

“Leave it Gwen.” Jack said sharply. “the point is we have all been taking advantage of Ianto, and it looks like he has a tipping point. Now.” Jack held up his hands for silence before Gwen or Owen could interrupt.

“Gwen, I want you to make a rotation for all the odd jobs around here, lunch ordering, coffee runs, rubbish bins emptied that sort of thing. From now on you are going to be responsible for cleaning up your own work areas.”

“What, I am a doctor Jack, not a janitor!” Owen said with a scowl. “I didn’t go to med school and get a degree so I could mop floors.”

“Well with all that education, mopping floor should not be too taxing on your brain.” Jack snapped back.

“Anyone else?” Jack asked at the shocked faces. “Good, Gwen get me that rotation on my desk in an hour.”

The others watched stunned as Jack got up and left, they could see him making his way towards the lower levels.

Jack walked to the lower levels surprised not to find Ianto at his desk in the archives. Hating the rabbit warren that constituted the archives Jack listened and quietly called out Ianto name before venturing further.

Jack though he could hear a faint _bump bump_ in the distance. Jack followed the sound hesitantly at first then realized it was coming from the gym.

Jack quietly crept up to the gym and slowly pushed the door open. Ianto was naked from the waist down, his back glistening with a sheen of sweat, his hair soaking wet, trickles of sweat running down his neck. He was leaner than Jack remembered, more scars too, that puzzled Jack as he was very familiar with every square inch of Ianto’s body, and some of those scares looked old…

Ianto pounding on the heavy bag with such fierce determination Jack though the Welshman might pound his fist through the bag. Ianto stopped and grabbing the bag let out such a howl of misery and pain it made Jack ache for the younger man. Jack was about to go in to try and comfort him when Ianto started to punch again.

“Ianto?” Jack said stepping hesitantly into the room.

Ianto froze and gripped the bag, Jack could see Ianto tense up.

“Sir?”

“I wanted to see if you were alright.” Jack said a bit helplessly. He wanted to take Ianto in his arms, make him tell him what was wrong, but he knew Ianto was barely tolerating Jack at the moment, actually touching him….he might be lucky and just get knocked out.

Ianto was panting slightly from exertion.

Ianto closed his eye, allowing the tear to fall, “no.” was whispered.

“let me help you.” Jack pleaded, remembering he was too late to save Suzie.

“you can’t.” Ianto whispered back. Jack watched the shoulders fall in defeat.

“I want out Jack. Out of Torchwood.” Ianto said stronger this time.

“What! No! Ianto we can get past this. I need you, the team needs you!” Jack was begging now.

“Ha, the team…you need me. To clean up you shite….I hate you Jack, and I hate Torchwood. I hate Gwen and Owen…Tosh is okay.” Ianto said with surprised venom in his voice.

“Ianto?” Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing, how had it gotten so bad. “Please, we can work things out. I meant it when I asked you for a date.” Jack said firmly.

“Was that because you found out Gwen was engaged? Because you came back for her. Christ Jack you both walked right past me like I didn’t even exist. I heard everything.”

Jack was shocked, “so this is because…”

Ianto whirled around, “no it fucking is not! It not fucking about you Jack! I want out, I want Retcon! I want to fucking forget Torchwood, and Canary Wharf, the cannibals and those fucking Toclafane!”

Jack stepped back as if he had been hit, _Ianto should not have remember._

Ianto saw Jack pale. “You remembered that year?” Jack asked quietly.

A tear slide down Ianto’s cheek, he just nodded.

“how? No one….” Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged his shoulder, “I don’t know. But every time I close my eyes I see them, slashing and killing people, women…children.” Ianto voice hitched on children.

“I don’t want to remember anymore. Please Jack….let me go.” Ianto looked into his former lovers eyes.

Jack’s eyes welled up in tears, “why didn’t you tell me.”

Ianto shook his head, “you were too caught up in Gwen to notice or care. “

Jack looked ashamed, it was true, he had been pinning after the Welshwoman ever since he came back. Sure he still flirted with Ianto in hope but his heart was torn.

Grasping at straws Jack in earnest tried to convince Ianto to remain. “Look I have Gwen making up a rotation for all the odd jobs around here, and I already told them they will have to start cleaning up after themselves. We…Ianto….we can talk, about anything. Just don’t leave me, please.”

Ianto shook his head, “any affection I had for you is dead Jack, let me go.”

“I don’t believe you.” Jack whispered. He moved closer and when Ianto didn’t move Jack slowly pulled him into a hug. The two men held each other and cried out their pain and loss. Jack knew at that moment it was good bye, he had lost his Welshman.

Jack pulled back and looked at the beautiful man whom for several short months was his lover. He brushed the tears off Ianto cheeks and kissed them.

“You really want retcon? Jack’s voice rough with emotion. Ianto nodded and or the first time since he had returned Ianto looked relaxed and at peace.

Jack pulled him close, snaking a hand on the back on Ianto’s neck leaning their foreheads pressed together, Jack nodded. He could give this to Ianto, he would give this to Ianto.

They stood like that for several long minutes, breathing slowly.

“when?” Jack’s voice broke, fresh tears started to cascade once again.

“tonight, after everyone goes home.” Ianto said. He could feel the tightness in his chest releasing, the anger dissipating, soon it would be all over. The nightmares, the guilt. He could start fresh.

Jack let out a sob and pulled Ianto flush to him, clutching him as a life preserver. Ianto awkwardly patted Jack’s back, his boxing gloves bulky. Jack continued to sob into Ianto’s shoulder, Ianto brought one glove up and with his teeth managed to get one glove off, then the other. Soon he was stroking Jack's back, allowing the immortal his time to grieve.

Jack, all cried out pulled back, Ianto wiped the tears off of Jack’s cheeks. Then Jack tapped the com in his ear ordered everyone out of the hub. To take an early night.

Ianto pulled out of Jack’s arms and went to take a shower. Jack followed and watched silently.

Ianto was dressed casually in jean and a tee shirt as they made their way to the main floor. Jack quickly checked to make sure everyone had left. Ianto went to his desk and opening a bottom drawer pulled out a file, ironically entitled ‘new life.’ He placed ID and phone on the desk and quickly logged himself out of mainframe. A quick calculation on scratch pad gave the answer to the amount of retcon needed.

Jack went to the cabinet and got the required dose. Suddenly the quiet was interrupted by Ianto mobile.

Jack watched Ianto face at first pensive then breaking out into a smile, “you did, I will be there right away.”

“What was that about?” Jack asked.

“They found her, look Jack I have to go.”  Ianto held out his had from the retcon. But Jack pulled back his hand clenching. “I’m coming with you.”

Ianto’s face turned dark, “what you don’t trust me?”

Jack shock his head, “I….I just wanted to be with you. When you….”

Ianto swallowed, and wondered why it was now that Jack was making his feelings known. But then Ianto remembered when Gwen threatened to leave Jack was just as passionate so perhaps it wasn’t him at  all, but just the loss of an operative, or more likely his coffee.

Ianto shrugged and turned, “then we better get moving, daylight is burning and we have a stop to make.”

Jack followed Ianto first to his flat, Ianto efficiently packed the clothes he wanted, pausing to run his hand lovingly down his favorite gray suite before shutting the door to the armoire, too risky for trigger.

Ianto and Jack loaded two suitcases into the boot of Ianto car then drove to the animal shelter.

Ianto anxiously walked down the rows of animals looking left and right, only to be disappointed.  Jack saw a flash of pain as Ianto closed his eyes trying not to cry.

“Mr. Jones?” A girls asked coming out of a side door.

Ianto coughed to clear his throat, “yes.”

“In here, she was just brought in.”

The girl took them to a side door when peering in was a large gray dog with wire hair caked with mud and dirt.

“moxie?” Ianto said.

The dog looked up and wagged it’s tail.

“Moxie!” Ianto shouted and ran into the room, falling to his knees and throwing his arms around the matted dog. The dog licked Ianto face in comfortable while Ianto cried into her fur, saying how much he missed her and that he was worried.

Ianto donated several hundred pounds to the shelter and put Moxie in his car. Jack had tried to ask but Ianto only shook his head.

Then the long journey began in earnest. Driving separate cars then two men made for Newcastle upon Tyne. It was late in the evening when they arrived, road weary Ianto let them into the rented flat he had taken until he could find more permanent accommodations.

Jack looked over the new life file while Ianto got Moxie settled with food and a stretch of her legs.

 _Evan Grace, car accident left him with amnesia. Will be a student come Michaelmas term….._ Of course all very through. Jack noticed Ianto had a healthy bank account to enable him to live comfortable for a few years. Jack made a note so in the future deposits could be made.

Jack went and found Ianto on the lounge floor with the god scratching and whispering to her. Ianto tensed slightly then relaxed.

“Moxie was a stray, I found her half-starved and dying during that year. When everything…righted itself…she ran. I have been looking all over for her. She was my only companion, my only solace for that year. I didn’t want her left behind.” Ianto buried his face in the matted fur as more tears appeared. Moxie cuddled into Ianto, rubbing against him.

“Well, Looks like you are in good hands….well paws. You two look out for each other.” Jack’s voice broke as he realized this was really good bye. That Ianto was leaving him, no not him, Torchwood.

Ianto got up off the floor and stuck his palm out for the pills. Jack pulled Ianto into a tight hug for the last time, then a passionate kiss, saying all the things he couldn’t.

Ianto felt the small white pills pushed into his hand as Jack turned and fled the flat. Jack jumped into the SUV and looking at the flat saw Ianto at the window waving. Jack started the SUV and started the long drive back to Cardiff.

Epilogue………………..

Evan Grace was walking in the dog park watching Moxie run and play with the other dogs, she seemed rather fond of a smaller brown Irish terrier. The two dogs played and romped until Evan could hear a whistle and pleading of, “Harley Come!” But Harley seemed more interested in staying with Moxie, so Evan called his dog in hopes the other would follow. The two dogs came bounding over, Ianto took each by their collar and staring into the sun waited for the other own to appear.

“Hey Thanks, she appears to really love you dog.” Evan straighten up and was looking into a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

“Your welcome.” Evan said smiling. The bloke was film star dashing.

“James Harper,” The film star stuck out this hand.

“Evan Grace,” Evan returned the handshake.

The two men turned in tandem and started to walk towards the gate, the dogs forgotten momentary.

“So Evan I just moved here, can you recommend a good place to eat?” James asked.

Evan delighted to play tour guide to his adopted city chatted happily about various restaurants, sights that need to be seen.

“I really like your sweatshirt, “ James said of the Newcastle Upon Tyne logo sweatshirt Evan wore, then volunteered that he would be an instructor of physics at the university at the start of next term. Evan said he was an Architecture and urban planning major.

Evan and James shock hands upon departure, both noticing a spark between them.

As Evan turned towards his came James shouted out, “Evan, would you like to join me for coffee.”

End…..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, did I retcon Jack and give him anew life in Newcastle Upon Tyne, in hope he and Ianto would reconnect. Then you would be correct that is exactly what I did. I was going to have 1 more chapter, Jack returning to Torchwood and telling the team, then the want of the release from his memories of that year and more.


End file.
